Bologra Blackbeard
"You're a late bloomer..." - Bologra to Petra about her darker, more violent nature. Bologra Blackbeard is an Orsimer warrior, who debuted in Myths of Mundas and eventually appeared in The Legend of Nirn, he also returns in the sequel, World of Ruin. Biography Bologra is introduced as a young warrior, who lacks any kind of purpose in life. He is very antagonistic, towards potential challenges and enjoys a good fight, to prove his dominance and strength. He was always overshadowed by his brother, Bugdul Blackbeard and his death came as as somewhat of a release to him as he was now free to be his own man. Myths of Mundas Bologra is invited to meet a powerful daedra, who wishes to meet him in the White Gold Tower. The Orc is excited at the prostpect of beating a daedra to a bloody pulp and eagerly goes along with it. However, he underestimates the daedra and loses his hand in the fight before being beaten to a pulp himself. He is given the chance to redeem himself and have his hand restored, if he grants the daedra a favor. It is said, in World of Ruin, that Bologra retrieved the required artefact and returned with it but hated being under this Daedra's thumb and retaliated by smashing the daedra's shrine with his own axe. The Legend of Nirn Bologra returns in Legend of Nirn as Nish's cell mate. He mocks Nish for having a girlfriend and shows a great deal of interest in her or rather her figure. It is revealed that Bologra compensates for his lack of a hand with an arm brace, which has a bayonet attatchment on it. He helps the Breton escape and aids the group several times, over the course of the adventure. He becomes a major asset in the later chapters, especially in the final battle. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin In World of Ruin, he is recruited into Kaizen's branch of the Dark Brotherhood and serves as his lieutennant. He acts as the brawn of the group, serving Kaizen and Larius, though there is a lot of tension between the two of them and the Orc eventually rebels after Larius tries to kill Nepht, by locking her in a coffin and drowning her in Lake Arrius. The Orsimer defies orders and goes after Nepht, fishing her out of the lake and breaking her out of her coffin. He takes her back to her family and helps them nurse her back to health, there he befriends her and tells her about a few of his adventures. He returns to the sanctuary and immediately turns on Larius, attacking him, hoping to kill him by shoving his bayonet into the Altmer's mouth and sending it through his skull and into his brain. Larius is saved, when Kaizen returns and breaks up the fight by driving his hand axe into Bologra's head, killing him instantly. Personality Bologra is an orsimer stereotype and he's proud of it. The Orc is violent, antagonistic and erratic and he lives to fight, so that he can prove his strength and skill. Bologra has little to no moral code, though he refuses to beat on anybody who is weaker than him, which is why he left Nish alone and later helps him and Eilonwyn escape. His erratic natures has caused him to do a number of interesting things over the course of Legend of Nirn, such as joining the arena and the fighter's guild. The orc is banished from both orders, mostly over trivial matters or because he simply gets bored. Bologra does have some form of a sensitive side, though he cares least about Nish and Eilonwyn's deaths, he does attent their funeral and sheds tears for them, which he didn't do for his brother. The orc shows that Nish and Eilonwyn do sort of linger in the back of his mind as when Nepht Delressi is drowning in lake Arrius, he speaks to the graves as if they are alive and scolding him. Bologra always sticks to his principles, no matter what the cost is for doing so. He betrays a powerful daedra and the Dark Brotherhood, when asked to do something that he doesn't agree with. He is also nurses Nepht back to health, once again proving that he is capable of being caring as well as brutish. Trivia *Both Bologra and his brother Bugdul lose their hands to a character controlled by HolyWyvern. *Bologra and Bugdul's deaths are nearly identical as both were too distracted, berating their opponent to notice the the threat, behind them. **Also, notably, Bugdul was shouting racial slurs at the elf that he had pinned down, whereas Bologra was insulting Larius for his lack of Tolerance, calling him a 'hateful piece of shit.' **Both were stabbed in the head. **It is hinted that Bologra thinks of Eilonwyn and Nish as he dies, Nish stabbed his brother in the head in an almost identical fashion. *Both Bologra and Set betray a powerful ally, in order to stick to their principles. *Bologra Blackbeard is one of many amputees written by Psychomantis108, the others are Nish (who lost his fingers in Legend of Nirn), Caleb (who lost his eye before Age of Tamriel), Kaizen (who loses his leg in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin) and Set (who lost his eye in Aubeanic Reign). *He and Manja are the only two members of the original companionship (controlled by Psychomantis108) who return in World of Ruin as full characters. **Corelas Adire doesn't count as he is an SNPC in World of Ruin and he is also controlled by a different author. Appearances Myths of Mundus RP The Legend of Nirn V The Legend of Nirn VI The Legend of Nirn VII The Legend of Nirn IX The Legend of Nirn X The Legend of Nirn XI (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XIV (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XVII The Legend of Nirn XVIII The Legend of Nirn XIX The Legend of Nirn XX The Legend of Nirn RP XXI The Legend of Nirn RP XXII The Legend of Nirn RP: Epilogue (Indirectly mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV (Corpse) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XII (Mentioned) Category:Males Category:Orsimer Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Amputees Category:Fighters Guild Category:Warriors